My First Time With Both
by XxVicturi.ButtxX
Summary: Sakura has been thinking about doing something "surprising" with her two male teammates. Though she's afraid to ask them feeling like they'll say no...


Hey guys! :) I just recently joined FanFicNet, so to celebrate, here's a _SasuSakuNaru (smutty) fanfic for you all to take in and enjoy._

 **DISCLAIMER:** I don not own Naruto!

 **If you're not a SasuSaku / NaruSaku / SasuNaru shipper or don't enjoy smut / lemons, I suggest you to read something else!!! (English is not my first language)**

"So why did you pull us here?" Sasuke questioned. He looked serious like always, but under his look, he was curious. Naruto was beside him. He also had no clue why Sakura dragged them to her house by surprise. It's been a week since the fourth great ninja war ended, Sasuke was released from jail early because his sensei—now hokage, trusted him. "Look, I-" Sakura cut her words. She was embarrassed to tell her male teammates what her little mind was thinking. She was thinking about _this_ two days ago and now it had got to where she had the urge to ask them. _You're sick in the head, Sakura!_ She said in her head. "Are you okay Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked with a confused look. Sasuke didn't say anthing at all. His gloomy face was still there with no impression. Sakura smiled and nodded in a yes. "Look." She hesitated. Her eyes met the floor and her cheeks started turning light pink from that thought crossing her head again. "I love you two so much and I've been thinking about this since two days ago, I don't know if you two will agree with it or approve it. I doubt you two will..." Sakura said as she looked at both boys standing in front of her. "...since I love you two dearly..." she said softly. "...I was thinking about...a threesome.."

The pink covering Sakura's cheeks grew to a rosy red blush. Both Sasuke and Naruto's face grew in surprise. Sakura already had that regret type of feeling. _They're going to think you're a pervert._ Sakura said in her head. Sakura always looked like an innocent and smart young woman in front of Sasuke and Naruto, they never met _that_ side of her. "Threesome? You mean like a date?" Naruto said. Sakura smiled followed with a nervous giggle. "No Naruto, I mean threesome like...sex.." Sakura hated herself for saying this. Naruto's face was more surprised than before. Sasuke's was too. "Sakura. What are you talking about?" Sasuke asked. _There you go. He hates you know._ Sakura looked at Sasuke and hid her nervousness away with a goofy smile. "I want to, I want to do it.. my first time with you two. Honestly, I love you Sasuke-kun, but I love Naruto too and I cant choose..." Sakura said. Sasuke said nothing and stood there like a statue. "...I can't force you two. I just want to know if you two want to too or not." She added, looking at Sasuke and back to Naruto. Naruto looked at Sasuke and Sasuke looked back at him. Sasuke never thought of romance or sex, nor doing it with Sakura. He never focused on relationships or his own virginity. He had never touched himself like a normal man does. During his times finding his brother and traveling around with his team he made, girls he had never met flirted with him and asked him for a quick one whenever he went to hotsprings or resturants. But he never thought of Sakura like most of those girls—he never met that side of her. The same with Naruto, he knew what romance and sex was from his perverted sensei Jiraiya and sensei Kakashi, but he never had the mood to try it out himself. He never focused on it. "So...what is it?" Sakura asked, blushing crazy. Both boys were silent. Sasuke never showed feelings towards Sakura, but inside him, he cared about her and had a bit of feelings for her. Naruto cared for Sakura since day one and would do anything for her. Both boys loved her, Naruto never knew that Sasuke had feelings for her but Sasuke knew that Naruto did. Both boys had never had sex before, so doing it for the first with Sakura was something they would say yes to. Sakura had never had any sexual moments before, so this was perfect for both boys. Sasuke closed his eyes and looked away with a nervous glare on his face. He wanted Naruto to reply first. Naruto scratched his head and slightly blushed. "Sure Sakura..." he said. Sakura was surprised by this. She thought that her dirty backfired. "I mean if Sasuke says something" Naruto added looking at Sasuke. Sasuke looked at Sakura and then at Naruto. "Yea" he said. Sakura never thought of Sasuke saying this. She was happy that he approved to her smutty request. She loved him and Naruto—she wants to share herself with both boys. "Thank you, Naruto, Sasuke-kun.." Sakura said nervously. "You're welcome!" Naruto replied with a grin. "Hn.." Sasuke said with a small smirk curling up on the side of his lips. Sakura slightly smiled and turned around and walked towards the stairs making Sasuke and Naruto follow her.

 _"Then come with me..."_


End file.
